kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Breath of the Sun
The の |Hi no kokyū}} is a style of swordsmanship utilized by the first Demon Slayer to use "breaths", Yoriichi Tsugikuni, and serves as the basis for other Breath Styles derived from it as a result of Yoriichi changing the breathing techniques to suit the individuals he taught.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 178, Page 7 The derived styles eventually branched out into the main breaths: Breath of Water, Breath of Flames, Breath of Wind, Breath of Thunder, Breath of Stone and Breath of the Moon. Before Kokushibo died, he mentions that all swordsman who knew of the Breath of the Sun were killed by him and Muzan Kibutsuji, before proceeding to question why the Breath of the Sun still persists due to the existence of the |Hinokami Kagura}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 178, Page 18 Shinjuro Rengoku also independently identified the Dance of the Fire God as the Breath of the Sun through the memoirs of his Demon-slaying ancestor''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 68, Page 9-10. However, Tanjiro remained uncertain of the breath style's true nature until he gained access to his ancestor's, Sumiyoshi's, memories. His ancestor's wife, Suyako, requested to see the Breath of the Sun performed during Yoriichi's last visit to the family. Sumiyoshi memorized the movements and was gifted the hanafuda earrings by Yoriichi before parting. The breath style and earrings are then secretly passed on from father to son in the Kamado family every generation. Henceforth, the Breath of the Sun became known as the Dance of the Fire God. The Kamado family uses the breath style within a ritual ceremony practiced every new year, where the user offers the Fire God a dance composed of 12 segments repeated from sunset to sunrise to ward off diseases.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 151, Page 3 A 13th style can be used by utilizing all 12 styles in succession. The last user is Tanjiro Kamado, who learned the breath style from his father, Tanjuro Kamado. Attacks * |Enbu|lit. "Waltz"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 40, Page 6 - A single high-powered slash seemingly releasing fire. ** |Enbu Issen|lit. "Waltz Flash"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 125, Page 21 - First used by Tanjiro Kamado. The user utilizes a similar method like the Thunderclap and Flash technique of the Breath of Thunder, allowing him to use an advanced version of Dance by inhaling huge amounts of oxygen, increasing the pumping of blood through the entire body, focusing it on the legs, and releasing it all to assault the target with a slash. The technique was capable of outspeeding Genya Shinazugawa and Nezuko Kamado, as well as the fleeing Hantengu, although it is still said to be slower than Zenitsu's Thunderclap Flash. * の |Heki-ra no ten|lit. "Blue Heaven"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 23 - The user spins his body vertically to create a 360-degree slash. * |Retsujitsu kōkyō|lit. "Scorching Crimson Mirror"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 - The user unleashes two horizontal slashes to hit or intercept an enemy from the front or side. * |Gen'nichi kō|lit. "Parhelion Rainbow"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 18 - The user utilizes this technique to evade incoming attacks with high-speed twists and rotations, thus creating afterimages. The afterimages work most effectively on enemies with good vision as they will probably fail attack the afterimage instead of the actual body of the user. * |Kasha|lit. "Fire chariot"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 147, Page 9 - The swordsman leaps behind the opponent and spins in the air while releasing a flaming attack in a circular motion. * |Shyakkotsu en'yō|lit. "Burning Sun"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 16 - A circular slash that defends from imminent frontal attacks. * |Yōkatotsu|lit. "Sunflower Lance"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 9-10''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 139, Page 14 - A single thrust attack with the point of the blade. * |Hirin Kagerō|lit. "Soaring Flame Haze"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 11 - The user charges towards the target, attacking it with a haze covered slash that seemingly fails to hit, but actually does hit. * |Shayō Tenshin|lit. "The Setting Sun"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 22-23 - The user flips into the air to deliver an upended flaming sword slash. * |Kiki Onkō|lit. "Shining Ray Of Grace"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 191, Page 18 - The user spirals into the air to deliver a powerful slash to those caught in it. * の い|Nichiun no Ryū Kaburimai|lit. "Solar Halo Dragon Dance"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 8-9Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 192, Page 8 - Resembling a dragon, the user moves in circles to avoid enemy attacks and slashes then multiple times at the target. * |Enbu|lit. "Waltz"}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 - A two-combo strike which starts with a vertical slash and then a horizontal one right after. * Thirteenth Style Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 193 - The user continously performs all twelve forms of the breath style in repetitive succession to increase the accuracy and agility of his movements. This form was created solely for the purpose of killing Muzan, since the repetition of all twelve forms aims to destroy Muzan's twelve vital organs (7 hearts and 5 brains) that move freely inside his body thanks to his shape-shifting ability. Demonstrations |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Trivia * The kanji for |hi}} has the same pronunciation as the kanji for |hi}}. ru:Дыхание солнца pl:Oddech słońca Category:Breath Styles